


It's Magic, You Know

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock-Riding, Established Relationship, Improper use of magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: Noctis could use magic. Anyone with the royal blood of Lucis could, really, Glaives need not be mentioned. Yet, Gladio didn't think that Noctis would show that off inbed.





	It's Magic, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Day two for Gladnoct Week! The Prompt was: Magic during sex. So here we go!

They tumbled into bed, in a tangle of roaming hands and mouths, all keen on drawing out moans and gasps. Gladio sank his teeth gently into the long, pale column of Noctis’ neck to hear the way he bit back a moan at the feeling. The retaliation of fingers tugging almost harshly at his hair only served to encourage sharp, short rolls of his hips into the younger man who he’d pinned beneath him. The moans the action punched out of Noctis’ throat were worth it. 

So damn worth it. 

It was almost nothing to tug almost delicate hands out of his hair, to grab bony wrists and slam them into the bed above the younger man’s head. Easy because his tongue was half-way down the other man’s throat it seemed. Easy, because Noctis wanted him to in some way that let it happen. The younger man knew exactly how to get Gladio to stop everything. 

Gladio’s mouth moved from the kiss-swollen one of his Prince, down the length of his throat again, along the edge of his jaw. Noctis moaned, arching against the heavy-weight that was Gladio atop him. “ Fuck-“ he growled, “- that was cheating and you know it.” He managed, but his head tilted back all the same to give Gladio more room to work with. 

Gladio grinned down at him, nose to nose with him, “ Oh yeah? Then why’d you let me do it? Thought it took more than a kiss to put the Princess out for the count.” 

Noctis snorted, hooked one leg over Gladio’s hip, “ Totally does, “ he shot back, “ just letting you get comfortable while I got my upper-hand ready.” It came out breathier than what Gladio thought the other man would have been comfortable admitting to later. Gladio didn’t care, he thought it sounded fucking good rolling off of his tongue husky and wanting. 

Gladio sealed their mouths together again, licking his lover’s mouth open, coaxing him to let him in. 

“ What was that tough talk again?” Gladio asked, “ Where’s that upper-hand, Princess?” he asked, hands wrapped around Noctis’ wrists, watching as the Prince stared up at him with a flush painting his pretty face surprisingly softly. Pale, like the rest of him, and Gladio wanted to make it grow. It helped that he knew he could, could bring that pretty flush all the way down Noctis’ throat, make his cock heavy and flushed with blood. Wanted to see it, wanted to see Noctis’ face as he jerked him off. 

Better yet, see his face as he sucked him off, down his throat where it was warm and hot. Perfect, he knew, he’d been told as much more than once. 

“ Right here,” Noctis panted, lips swollen from kisses, and his eyes flushed with power. Gladio had a moment to realize what was coming to him, before his hands went numb and the hair on his arms stood on end. Electricity raced through him, enough to numb him at first, before it grew to make his muscles twitch and Gods he couldn’t move. Not really. It was enough of an opening for Noctis to tug his hands free out of Gladio’s once-iron grip. 

Noctis, the little bastard Prince, _grinned_ at him. Smug and cocky, and fucking perfect as he took his sweet time to pull his shitty cotton shirt over his head and to shimmy out of his jeans. The front of his boxers tented obviously and Gladio didn’t even try to stop his gaze from darting downwards, hungrily. He’d been told he was a little eager as a lover, but he’d not gotten any complaints from _that_. Certainly not from the Prince’s pretty mouth. 

It was slow but feeling began to roll through him and he could only stand on his hands and knees and pant softly over his Prince. Who laid there, spread out beneath him, waiting for him to get his shit together. “ Fucker,” Gladio managed with a tongue that still felt numb in his mouth, “ what the literal shit Noct-“ he started only for the younger man to lean up high enough to kiss him, in a manner that made Gladio want to either strangle or thank who-ever had taught him how to kiss.

“ I think you liked it,” he teased, lips damp and barely brushing Gladio’s as his hand reached down to grab Gladio’s cock through his pants, “ I mean, I’m just guessing here but I bet you jumped real good right about here.” 

Gladio groaned, hips rocking forward just enough to chase the hand, chase that palm that was nowhere near enough through the denim he wore. The thing was, he knew how it’d feel to have that calloused hand wrapped around him full and proper-like and he wanted it. Wanted it _yesterday_ but Noct wanted to talk. Because of course he did, because there was maybe a point to it. Gladio would have liked to think there was a point to it. 

“ You gonna talk all day or..?” he trailed off, just to watch the way Noctis frowned at him, or at least he usually did. This time, he merely smirked, smug and cocky. 

“ Want me to do it again?” he asked and Gladio felt his cock jump and his cheeks burn with a blush he couldn’t deny. Noctis pressed a slightly-wet kiss to his chin, and nipped the skin there hard enough there’d be a mark left behind after this was all over, “ ‘Cause I want to do it again. Think you’d get all tight around my cock for it?” he asked and Gladio didn’t resist the snort that came as a natural response to the words. He moved, rolling the shirt he wore up and over his head, tossed it to some unseen depths of the Prince’s dimmed bedroom. 

“ Your cock?” he challenged, “ Sounds like effort, Princess, and we know that ain’t your jam. How ‘bout you ride my dick instead? I mean,” he continued as he reared back to settle on his knees, knowing he looked damn good in his jeans that rode way too damn low on his hips, “ you were pretty keen to get my fingers in that ass of yours in the showers after training.” He grinned in a flash of teeth and smugness, “ Kinda slutty for it. It’s a good look.” 

Noctis snorted and ran a hand down the flat plane of his belly. Not undefined, but he wasn’t ‘jacked’ like Gladio was. His fingers trailed over the wisp of coarse hair that started below his belly-button and finished below the line of his boxers. A treasure-trail, Gladio called it, and that was one treasure he’d found again and again. He knew how it made Noctis’ dick twitch to have his fingers run through the hair there, to tease him with the idea of going lower. 

This time Noctis scowled at him, teasing himself. “ How about you shut up and get on your back, that’s a good look for you. “ He shot back, and Gladio grunted as he worked himself out of his jeans, damning the minute he’d decided that wearing such a tight pair was a good-fucking-idea. Noctis seemed to have no issue with watching him do so, with that smug little look on his face shifting out of the sulk he’d settled on minutes before. Finally the clothes were thrown across the room to land with a thump on the ground. It took him less than a few seconds to re-connect their mouths. 

Noctis’ moan of delight let him know that was exactly the right thing to do. When they broke apart again, thin strands of spit connecting them still, Noctis licked his lips hungrily. “ I wasn’t kidding,” he pointed out with a gentle shove against Gladio’s shoulder, “ you on your back is a good look.” Gladio grunted and moved back, not at all put out at the idea of watching the other man ride his dick. He hadn’t been kidding earlier either, Noctis on his dick was a good look too. 

It didn’t take long before the other man was posed over him, one hand braced against Gladio’s chest for balance and the other gripping his lube-slick dick, to steady things. Gladio’s hands clenched on the other man’s hips, just hard enough to make his Prince sigh in exasperation. The way that Noctis sucked in a breath as the head of his cock sank into him, pressed passed the tight ring of muscle and Gladio found his own breath caught in his chest at the feeling of heat and tightness pressed around him. 

He was the first to moan, scraping his nails down Noctis’ thighs that twitched and clenched as he took Gladio’s dick at his own pace. Inch by inch he sank down and Gladio closed his eyes and tried to breath through the slow press of it all. He could just fuck into that tight heat, snap his hips up and hear Noctis’ breath catch in his breath and moan at it. He didn’t even need to see the way his cock vanished into the clench of the younger man’s ass. He’d seen it enough times that he could picture it in his mind’s eye. Easy. 

Noctis was flushed all the way down to his collar-bones and breathing deep. His eyes were glazed and he rocked just slightly, because Gladio knew the other man liked the feeling of Gladio in him almost as much as anything else they did. Therefore, Gladio didn’t think much before he rolled his upwards. It was enough to hear the quiet moan the action punched out of his lover. 

What he didn’t see coming was the bite of frigid cold into his skin. It was cold enough that it his skin ached where Noctis’ hands pressed against his stomach, even in the wake where they scratched. It caused him to suck in another deep breath that made Noctis laugh quietly. “ Stay still,” the Prince chided, “ jeez Gladio, impatient much?”

Gladio huffed at him, brows furrowing, “ What is it with you an’ magic today?” he grumbled back at him, but he didn’t move again. Even if it was tempting, and Noctis was being a fucking tease about the whole situation. Noctis hands reached upwards, dragging over Gladio’s skin and leaving ice paths in their wake that Gladio shivered pointedly at. 

“ It makes your dick twitch,” Noctis finally pointed out, frigid thumbs swiping over his nipples. The action brought them to hard nubs in record time and whatever Gladio had thought to say came out in a garbled moan when a hot mouth replaced the cold fingers. The change in temperature was shocking to say the least and his eyes must have been wide with surprise. 

His cock bucked and Noctis laughed as he leaned back, taking what inches of length had slipped free back into him with a wet noise, “Yeah, like that.” Gladio grunted at the feeling, toes curling in both anticipation and appreciation of the feeling. The other man rocked his hips, before rising up just a bit before he slid back down with a quiet groan of appreciation. It was a game, Gladio knew. Noctis like to tease himself, and to an extent, G ladio. 

The sound of Noctis riding him, the obscene squelch of lube and the slap of skin on skin was nothing compared to the quiet groans and soft gasps that the actions roused from one another. The next time that Gladio’s hands landed on Noctis’ hips, that he bent his knees and rocked upward into the younger man he didn’t get a frigid reprimand. Instead Noctis moaned brokenly, his heavy cock leaking, a strand of pre-come dribbling down the length of him as he gasped, snapping his hips and clenching around Gladio’s cock. 

Gladio groaned in appreciation, and did it again and again, and again. Noctis’ moans were beautiful to his ears, made his cock all the harder until he felt dizzy. Noctis seemed to clench tight around him with every rise, as if he were trying to milk his cock for all it was worth. Occasionally he’d pause, grind his hips in a shallow circle to grind the spongy head of Gladio’s cock against his prostate. He’d get caught up in the loop of pleasure until Gladio interrupted his rhythm with a punctuated thrust of his hips. 

It was a give and take of power and pleasure, and it wasn’t until cold fingers trailed over his ribs that Gladio thought perhaps that he hadn’t _quite_ fucked the idea of playing with magic out of the other man’s head. The frigid feeling trailed between his ribs, up to his stomach and down the hard planes of his stomach. Over his nipples again too, cool pleasure mixing with almost something like pain. Any time it started to cross that delicate threshold, the cold would be wiped away by hands that were far too warm to be just Noctis by himself. 

Hot, cold and back again. Over his ribs his chest, hands sliding up his throat and to his shoulders as Gladio sat up, arms curling around Noctis as both of them forgot the whole argument that had gotten Noctis riding his cock in the first-place. Gladio set a rhythm, or as close as he could get to one, stealing kiss after kiss from the Prince in his lap who whined against his mouth. 

His back arched, and he clenched around Gladio again, grinding against him almost desperately. “ Oh you’re good,” Noctis managed, and Gladio could have told the Prince that if by proof of nothing else than the younger man’s cock which leaked steady between them. His arms curled around Gladio, the flares of contained magic seeming to be put on the back-burner for the moment in the favor of chasing pleasure. “ F-fuck-“ he panted, growled low in his throat and gasped as Gladio’s cock rubbed perfectly against his prostate in a way that Gladio _knew_ made it feel as if his bones were melting from it all. 

“ Shit- _Noct?!_ ” the words, his name, came out far more erratically, more questioning than what he would have preferred. He swallowed back what wanted to follow, the plea to come inside the clenching ass of his Prince, the same one that felt like it was milking him for all that he was worth. Noctis didn’t answer, fingers tangling instead in Gladio’s hair until it almost hurt. Crushed their mouths together and coaxed Gladio’s mouth open to let their tongues meet properly. 

This wasn’t supposed to be _that_.

Gladio’s mouth moved down to Noctis’ jaw, down his throat, one broad hand on the Prince’s hip and the other on one supple cheek of his ass. Rolled his hips upward almost desperately. The smear of pre-come along his stomach was as hot as the way Noctis panted his name, hands grasping and gripping desperately as they rocked together on a bed that was really too big for just one or two people. 

“ Gl-Glad _io_!” the other man hissed, big blue eyes fluttering shut at the pleasure and growing frantic nature of their fucking. Gladio bit gently at soft skin at the hollow of his lover’s throat, kissing the sting out of the action as the Noctis arched his back against him, cock twitching. They’d both enjoyed a little pain with their pleasure, more than what some people might have written off as normal. Nothing wrong with that, only made them better for each other in his not-so-humble opinion. 

Noctis cock twitched between them, tellingly. 

“ C’mon Gladio,” Noctis hissed, “ just give it to me already, you know like I like the feeling of your come in my ass.” The words were blunt and harsh and paired with nails ripped across his shoulders, and Gladio choked on his groan, hips stuttering until all he could do was press into the tight heat that was Noctis, dick twitching and gut clenching. He pressed his forehead against the sweaty crook of his lover’s neck and shoulder. 

He could feel Noctis arch against him, his own grip turning almost painful. There was something both flattering and alluring to the idea of his lover wanting his come dripping out of their ass. Noctis wasn’t particularly _cock-hungry_ but he certainly liked the feeling of someone coming in him. Gladio personally thought the Prince looked good with his come dripping down the inside of his thighs.

Noctis keened and Gladio reached between them to wrap a hand around his cock, to jerk at him. Just hard enough the way that Noctis liked it, that made him bite his lips and moan and writhe on Gladio’s dick and that made it better. Precome was smeared over their stomachs, and made his cock slick and the slide almost easy. Gladio squeezed the sensitive head of the cock, thumb pressed against the slit, teasing him to the edge of his nail gently. 

A few twists of his wrist were enough to send the younger man over the edge, eyes fluttering closed as he came. “ Gods – Gladio!” his name sounded so good off of Noctis’ lips and Gladio rolled his hips harder into the smaller man, jerked his cock and tried to milk every last drop out of his cock. He kept going until Noctis was whimpering and gasping, nails digging into Gladio’s shoulders. There was another low pulse, and like the first time electricity danced over his skin, making his muscles twitch with sensation and Gladio fought to draw in a full and proper breath. This one, didn’t feel like it was meant on purpose. Like It was nothing more than a rush instinct and emotion. It made his already spent cock twitch where it was even as his breath caught in his lungs. 

By time it passed, it was all they could do to sit there, shaking and panting against each other. Both of them over-stimulated and aching in the best way. “ What,” he managed, “made you want to use magic?” he asked finally, lifting the younger man off of his lap and moving until they were both sprawled on the bed. 

Noctis snorted and without probably thinking much about it, slipped his fingers down between his legs to play with his hole which was gently gaping and definitely leaking. Gladio knew from experience his rim was red and puffy, slick looking. Gladio grumbled and grabbed his lover’s arm, tugging it away, making his fingers leave his already abused ass, “ Leave that the hell alone,” he muttered, “ and answer the question.” 

Noctis snorted, snagging the edge of the top-blanket to wipe his fingers off on, before going the one final step of his chest and stomach. “ Been practicing control. Figured you wouldn’t mind it,” he muttered around a yawn. His eyes looked heavy already, like he was thinking more about the post-orgasm nap he could be having instead of a lengthy conversation. If the way he snuggled against Gladio grimacing at him until Gladio joined in him the sullying of the blanket to clean himself off, he probably didn’t have too much longer. 

“ So we just electrocute people now?” he asked, almost half-annoyed. Noctis yawned again, arms practically curling around Gladio to stop the inevitable escape for a shower. 

“ Mmm,” he agreed with a cocky little smirk on his face, “ yeah. Bet you’d like to know what it feels like to have it on the inside. Little playing around never hurt anyone.” His words slurred towards the end and Gladio sighed tiredly. He also pointedly ignored the way that heat pooled low in his gut at the idea of discovering just what magic could do with a little concentration and practice. Shit. He shivered and focused on the Prince in his arms who didn’t seem to give much a shit about anything at the moment. 

“ Shut it and go to sleep, Noct,” he finally growled affectionately and rolled his eyes at the slow, smug grin he could feel spread on the other man’s face against his chest. Yeah, the brat knew he’d won but Gladio’d get him back. It was the least he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Feel free to scream at me here: https://lark-shaped-friend.tumblr.com/ or follow me on twitter @larkingcat


End file.
